1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to jumpable packs or jump packs. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a jumpable pack that can be used in a number of jump configurations.
2. Description of Related Art
There are basically two methods used in parachuting from an aircraft, a static line method and a freefall method. When performing a static line jump, the parachutist attaches a static line to a transport aircraft and, when the parachutist jumps from the plane, the static line will deploy the parachutist's main canopy. In freefall jumping, the parachutist jumps from the transport aircraft and free falls for a period of time, before opening his or her parachute.
Particularly in military applications, parachutists' jump with a load-out of gear and equipment stowed in a jump bag.
Known jump bags are jump-type specific and jump bags designed to be used in static line jumps are different from jump bags designed to be used in freefall jumps.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles, or the like, which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.